Lingerie!
by ZombieKayz
Summary: One shot where Maka is caught in the last thing expected of her and Soul gets a little too happy


**SOUL'S P.O.V**

Why is Maka taking so long to get up! I want my food and plus I got up early on a Saturday! How gay is that! But when I hear her shout something I wander to myself what is she doing? So instead of being a good boy and staying away I decide to take a little peek... As I opened Maka's door, my jaw dropped to the floor and bounced back up with a painful click. Maka is wearing... LINGERIE! I start to drool her boobs where bigger than I thought and her body is slim and perfectly sculpted. I just want to reach out and touch her all over with my perverted hands maybe even stick it to her with my penis... Hmm Maka... You look so yummy…. Even yummier than a soul… I slowly move forward and just as my hands are about to grab a handful of her luscious ass; the worst thing possible could happen, Maka reached back and unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground with a muffled thud. She hasn't even noticed I've entered the room! What a lucky boy I am! I say and see a little cartoon image of me jumping up and down clapping with glee… so uncool. Instead of grabbing Maka's luscious round ass. I stand up and snake my arms in between Maka's arms and cover her boobs with my hands. Maka lets out a gasp of surprise but as I start sucking on her neck her gasp turns to a moan of pleasure.

"Soul why are you- Soul stop- it feels good but- Soul" She moans out which just sends my loins ablaze

"I'm not stopping because I'm just getting started" I growl out which seems to send wracks of shivers down Maka's delicate spine

I slowly start to tighten my hold on Maka's breast which makes her gasp and moan. She likes it!

"Soul stop –I. I thought. Black Star was coming. Over. What if he sees us…?" Maka manages to gasp out between moans and gasp.

Shit! I forgot about Black Star! And right on cue guess who burst through the door…

"I am the almighty Black Star and I say…" His eyes widen and he shouts! "OMG KID YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" And before me and Maka could break free of each other especially since my hands were still cupped round her breasts and she had somehow wrapped her arms behind her and around my waist. Kid came and smirked!

"well not what I suspected from you two who are apparently not interested in each other" kid said eyeing Maka up and down since she was still wearing her lingerie pants and my hands where all that covered her chest.

"Kid, Black Star get out and you too Soul!" Maka growls menacingly and within seconds we are out of the room leaving Maka to herself.

**MAKA'S P.O.V**

For fuck sake! Why is it just as I was having some 'fun' as papa would call it Kid and Black Star burst in whilst I'm pretty much naked! Uh! But what I don't know is that a very horny Kid is waiting for me in a dark corner near my wall… As I walk past that spot a hand snakes out of the darkness and hooks itself around my waist and pulls me close. I end up being slammed into a chest. A chest? Who is this that's when the second hand grabs one of my breasts tightly which makes me gasp loudly?

"Perfect symmetry on both left and right… hmm Maka lets lock the door and let me fuck you! I will fuck you so symmetrically!" Kid whispers in my ear, his breath hot but all I know is that no one should say that to me!

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I scream "SOUL! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shriek next thing I know I've been thrown to the ground and kid is on top of me hungrily trying to pull my pants down and off. Then Soul bursts in Black Star right behind him. Soul's eyes cloud over and through our resonance link I know he is going to kill kid!

"Wow Maka aren't as tiny as you say Soul" Black Stars voice chirps in

"Maka Is mine Kid! I give you 2 seconds to get off of her or you shall die decide quickly!"

Kid answers by sucking my neck eliciting an involuntary gasp from me; the next second Kid is off me and Black Star of all people is on me grabbing my skin here there and everywhere it hurts!

"BLACK STAR GET OFF OF MAKA!" I hear Tsubaki's voice and yet again someone is dragged off of me. I sit up shaking from cold and shock. I reach across the floor for my bra put it on and grab my dressing gown and tie it tight. Now I can sink down on my bed and watch Kid and Soul fight… *sighs*… Maybe I will lie down and go to sleep…..

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

Kid will DIE! Kid will DIE! Kid shall die! HE WILL DIE! As me and Kid fight for hours on end until I'm victorious! Meanwhile Maka has fallen asleep so I kick Kid out of the house. If he ever looks at Maka in the wrong way again then he will die for certain! Meanwhile I walk into my miester's room where she has fallen asleep in nothing but her lingerie and silken dressing gown which is black. Hmm tempting as ever! I slowly walk towards her bed. Once I reached the edge of it I slowly swing my leg over Maka's body but the last thing I needed was her dressing gown to slightly slip down her shoulder and show her bare shoulders with only a thin black strap from her bra to mar its nakedness. Before I knew it I slip! Shit! I land on Maka's waist straddling her in the perfect position for intercourse- Umm cool!

**MAKA'S P.O.V**

I slowly open my eyes from sleep because I swear to god someone just fell on top of me…. SOMEONE HAS! Who? … Soul! Why me? Today is not my day even though I did enjoy Soul touching me and sucking on my neck-

"Soul? Wh- Why are you on t-top of me like t-that?" I stutter out, my cheeks blushing a deep red and my eyes going wide.

"Let's just say I slipped "He smirks showing his jagged teeth that I always find so sexy.

"Well how about get off of me?" I shout! He puts his hand over my mouth silencing me

"How about you shut up?" He replies and as he moves his hand away I get in "Oi what was th-"I am silenced by Soul's lips on mine. If my eyes could go any wider they would of… At first I lay there rigid with shock then I try to move away from him but he pins my head in place with his an arm either side of my head. Soul puts more pressure on my lips making our lips meld into one. I slowly snake my arms around his neck and tangle my hands in his hair. Fuck this I love the way he feels I'm not going to run from it anymore! Suddenly I feel Souls tongue licking my lips begging for entrance and you know what fuck innocence! I let his tongue through and in return slip mine into his. Lying there with Soul on top of me was complete bliss maybe tonight we can take it to the next level. Because innocent Maka is no longer available…

Bad girl Maka is all you going to get now!

**Please don't ask where this came from had a hyper moment whilst listening to insanity beat on repeat! Let me know if I should carry on or leave it as a oneshot!**


End file.
